


Awakening

by ravenishappy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, bbc - Fandom, cbbc, sneak, trapped - Fandom, wiley
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Gothic, Trapped, obscure, strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenishappy/pseuds/ravenishappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a fairytale. Come and play the game.<br/>If you want to take The Tower on you have to say his name.<br/>It’s Wiley, Wiley, Wiley Sneak.<br/>Now it’s off to The Tower, you’ll be up against each other.<br/>Sabotage the game, my friend, but do not blow your cover.<br/>I am waiting for you kiddies, who will take the rap?<br/>‘Cos only one will escape, and the rest?<br/>You’re trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just give my fanfic a go, even if you've never heard of Trapped, trust me, I will be describing to you the Gothic architecture of The Tower and the crazy obscure characters...

Rosalina Kleetus was one of the few examples in her time of a promising future. Born to a businessman and a house wife, she spent the summer of ’53 with her nose in books, her girlish charm drawing the eyes of young boys who, like herself, were just discovering the opposite sex. Yes, her 11 years on this earth were spent in what seemed a never ending summer, until the day she whispered those fateful words with childish curiosity, _Wiley, Wiley, Wiley Sneak_.

That was the moment Rosalina’s life ended in this world, and began in another.


	2. Chapter 1- You're Trapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalina Kleetus is swept up into the grinding cogs that make up The Tower, and finds herself becoming part of the furniture.

With dark hair braided in two rows down her spine, sapphire blue eyes and a pretty pinstriped summer dress, Rosalina Kleetus was proud to say she had never stepped out of her parents well meant boundaries, and had never entertained a singular fantastical thought; So when she blinked to find herself riding a stormy sea, Rosalina was a little perplexed.

Rosalina was unsure of exactly how she found herself sat huddled with several other children on a sodden rowing boat, yet there remains the fact she was.

Glancing around at the others aboard, Rosalina quickly noticed a running theme among their faces and clothing: Complete and utter disappear, and soaked to the bone pajamas. If she was to hazard a guess she would assume these children were roused un-unexpectedly from their beds, oddly this did not unsettle Rosalina, rather it convinced her more so that she was, in fact, dreaming.

As the boat came to a clattering halt against the rocks of a small island, she was almost swept back into the sea behind her by the colossal tower before her, which had seemingly sprung out of from the sea like a splinter in soft flesh.

As boy with a shock of spiked brown hair herds herself and the other children into a giant bird’s cage, Rosalina was swept along in the mass of the group until finally she found herself in an oddly shaped room, some children were weeping now, the boy from the boat quickly and carelessly clamped a gold shell like device over their ears. Rosalina felt almost violated by the sudden intrusion into her ear channel; Even more so when a croaking voice sounded through the device informing her that the thing was called a ‘Whisper Clip’.  
A sudden realization shook Rosalina to the core, if this was a dream, then why, when the boy clamped the Whisper Clip upon her ear, had it hurt? A cold sweat broke out over her sun kissed skin, tears prickling in her eyes. 

Suddenly the voice in the Whisper Clip started screaming commands to the children, her words jumbling together as Rosalina sank into a state of shock, when a siren sounded she barely had time to register the words ‘sabotor’ and ‘trapped’ before the children around her burst into motion.

The children were scrambling with what looked like clear tubes to suck up a plethora of white balls that covered the floor, in a mad dash Rosalina snatched up a tube and frantically swept over the floor. Yet every few seconds a cascade of more balls fell from the ceiling, she could not understand what she was doing wrong when suddenly a siren sounded and everyone lined up.

The voice in the Whisper Clip began commanding the children to state who they thought was the sabotor, and to Rosalina’s horror every single one of them, whom she previously thought to be on the same team as herself, stated her name. The voice cackled, then told the children they were wrong and that in fact another child, a short weedy boy named James, was the sabotor. Rosalina began to relax, glad to no longer be at blame, when the children began to jump threw a hatch in the floor, when Rosalina went to follow the voice laughed, telling her that she was doomed, trapped in this room for the rest of eternity.  
Terrified, Rosalina’s vision began to swim, the voice’s final worlds looping in a feverish loop inside her head. She stumbled backwards, her knees coming into contact with a large box, sending her flailing inside. As Rosalina’s skull made contact with the corner, the last thing she saw before her eyelids closed, was the box’s lid slowly falling, locking her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think bellow, and of course leave a Kudos if you like!


	3. Chapter 2 - Wiley, Wiley, Wiley Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 Years down the line, Wiley Sneak stumbles across a wind up box, the surprise however is a little more then he bargained for...

Wiley Sneak had not uttered a single syllable for 150 years, and it really didn't bother him anymore.

He realized a long time ago that there isn't anything worth saying that cannot be translated through mime. A rub of his stomach for ‘hungry’, a clutch at his throat for ‘thirsty’ what else would he ever have any need to say?

Well, perhaps ‘ _I found an Unfortunate from 50 years ago in a wind up box; I don’t know what to do_ ’ could be a little tricky to get across to the Caretaker.

He really hadn't been expecting to stumble across the sleeping girl, which was odd for him as things had stopped surprising him a decade ago. Wiley had just been fumbling around in Floor 6, searching for a scrap of excitement to ease his boredom, when he discovered the giant wind up box, a thick layer of dust coating the lid. After a giddy skip of victory, Wiley had sat himself cross-legged in front of the box, and began to twist the handle. To his amusement a distorted tune that one must have been quite pleasant screeched from the box’s cogs, until finally at the climax of the song, he felt the slight resistance of the lid giving way and-

Nothing.

No clown, no bugs, nothing. Childishly, Wiley’s bottom lip jutted out, his calloused hands gripping the ledge of the box to pull himself upright to see what was broken. His weight set the box off balance and the whole thing tipped towards him, a lump of faded pink tumbled from the box before him.

Hands drawn to his chest is shock, Wiley tentatively leaned over the lump to better see his new toy’s surprise. To his curiosity, a girl lay crumpled before him. Her once loose pink pinstripe dress was now straining at the seams and buttons; she had obviously not been as big as she was now when she put on the dress. Her hair seemed as though it had once been a midnight black, but now was a faded grey, white sprouting from the roots. The girls eyes were slightly open, to Wiley’s confusion, they were pale, a duck egg blue color.

A flash of a memory fluttered across his eyes, a girl in a pretty summer dress, she was trapped after the first challenge. Wiley shook his head, he knew that regular Unfortunates did not last this long, and they certainly did not appear to only age a few years. It had been 50 years since this girl had sat in his boat, so what on earth was she doing still here?

All Unfortunates either died of starvation within a month or so, or found ways to find their own means to a end. Like a young child, Wiley reached out a single finger and poked the girl’s cheek, a spark of electricity pricked his skin, he sucked on his finger in pain. All of a sudden the girl’s eyes flew wide open, and her mouth gasped for air.

‘ _Well_ ’ Thought Wiley Sneak, ‘ _This one is gonna be hard to explain._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think, and of course leave a Kudos if yo want!


	4. Chapter 3 - Into The Hatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiley Sneak is excited over his new pet, and he always treats his pets nice.

Rosalina’s body heaved, her lungs filling with oxygen, her throat like sandpaper. Rubbing her eyes frantically to relieve the burning sensation, her joints popped and the seams of her once pretty summer dress groaned.

“Where, what-“ 

Her speech was cut off by a sudden choking fit. Clumps of dust, to Rosalina’s alarm, splattered onto the floor from her mouth, the sensation of something scuttling through her hair causing her to violently shake her head. 

She very nearly fainted from shock as a rough, boney hand clamped around her wrist. Pale, faded blue eyes snapped up, her body freezing as she raked her gaze over a familiar face. Rosalina didn’t understand who was this boy, that his face was so important to her yet she couldn’t recall why? Abruptly, it all clicked into place, the world around her seamed to freeze.

“Wiley.... Wiley Sneak.”

The boy quirked a one sided grin, and Rosalina screamed.

Scrambling away her back it the box, her hands flying up in front of her, causing the fragile fabric around her arms to tear apart. Another ear splitting screech ripped from her saw throat, her once healthy and tanned skin was a sickening white, almost translucent in the dim candle light of the hexagonal room. ‘I don’t understand’ Thought Rosalina, ‘ _My skin is the colour of death yet looks as young and un wrinkled as it always has...._ ’

The strange boy before her leaped to his feet, raising his index finger to her then to the floor, before he ran from the room, down a hidden hatch in the floor.

Too scared to move, Rosalina sat stark still on the floorboards bellow her. A few minutes later Wiley returned, a dark bundle under his arm. Kneeling down before her, he held out the lump to Rosalina, who hesitantly snatched it from his hands.

Unrolling the materiel, she discovered it was in fact a yellowed men’s dress shirt, a blood red waist coat, and a pair of light brown shorts.  Quickly sweeping away the tears that had streaked down her face, Rosalina swallowed.

“U-um... Thank you, do you want me to wear this?”

Wiley nodded his head enthusiastically, his spiked hair bouncing behind his red bandana. Like a little girl with a new doll, this peculiar Unfortunate was so exciting, with her loud noises and strange appearance, perhaps he could keep her as a pet.

Rosalina stared back at Wiley, a forced smile on her cracked lips, until finally he took the hint and scrambled away, back into of the hidden passage. This was all so confusing to Rosalina, but she figured it would be best to comply to Wiley Sneak’s wishes, and rid herself of the too-tight dress.

Stripping off the dress, Rosalina was shocked to look down at her body and see curves, and lady parts that caused her pale face to blush. Rosalina was used to seeing her boyish, flat as a board chest, but it seemed she had aged to around that of the high school girls back home, perhaps 15 or 16 years old. 

Hastily, Rosalina decided that a further inspection could wait another day, she shrugged on the shirt and tied the buttons, the hem brushing her thighs. The waistcoat was more fitted, hugging her slender frame, and finally the shorts, which reached her knees, were too big. Having fashioned a belt from the material of her old dress, overall she could have been in a worse state.

Glancing around the room, Rosalina found herself in what must be a storage room. A broken mirror lay shattered upon the floor. Tentatively she reached down and plucked up a shard, carefully raising it up to eye level to examine her face.

Her once sapphire eyes were now faded to a sickly blue, her cheek bones no longer round and rosy but sharp and defined. Gently, she ran a hand through her greying wire like hair, remembering how she used to braid her glossy black locks back home.

Heavy boots smacked onto the ground from the hatch in the ceiling, causing Rosalina to start and drop the shard, her reflection scattering into small pieces. Wiley clumsily grabbed her shoulders, steering Rosalina towards the hatch in the ceiling. The two stopped bellow the open hatch, after a moments of silence, Rosalina cleared her throat.

“Do... Do you want me to go up there?”

Wiley Sneak nodded, his fingerless gloved hands gripping his leather jacket’s lapel. Swallowing hard, Rosalina nodded softly back, glancing up into the light of the hatch. Wiley with little effort leaped up into the air, his hands gripping the ledge and pulling himself up, a rope ladder unrolled from the hatch soon after.

‘ _Well_ ’  Thought Rosalina, ‘ _It’s not like I have any other choice..._ ’.

Rosalina followed Wiley into the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think and of course, leave Kudos if you want :3


	5. Kleets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalina meets the Caretaker, and the Voice is not happy...

Rosalina crawled onto the floor of the attic, her eyes squinting painfully against the blaring light. Wiley’s hand grasped her own, guiding her blindly through the space, until her eyes adjusted and she found herself looking down into a glass orb. The glass orb contained a perfect replica of the tower, and to Rosalina’s surprise, displayed a perfect replica of the raging sea around it. 

Wiley jabbed impatiently at the overwhelmed girl’s ribs painfully, grunting, Rosalina looked up at the strange boy, his eager face close to her own as he pointed excitedly to the top of the tower in the orb. Running from her side to the window, Wiley waved out the window, Rosalina’s eyebrows quirking confused at his erratic movements. Looking back to the orb Rosalina was shocked to see a perfectly proportioned tiny Wiley Sneak hanging from the window of the replica tower. Her pale hand covered her mouth as she gasped,   
Wiley’s soft chuckle suddenly halting. 

“What the bloody hell is that Sneak?!”

Rosalina’s eyes snapped up to see a odd looking man, dressed similarly to herself, but with hideously wrinkled skin that appeared to be slowly falling away from him skull. Wiley’s bottomless eyes locked onto the man, his easy smile now locked into a emotionless line. 

“Well for god’s sake boy, tie her down!”

Wiley only hesitated for a second, before he grabbed a hold of the frightened girl’s arms, forcefully dragging her struggling body onto an old dentist chair.

“No, no please!” 

Rosalina cried out as the rough ropes wrapped around her wrists cut into her flesh, her wrists restrained whilst her legs kicked hysterically. Clicking his tongue in impatience, the man grabbed her ankles roughly and pinned them to the table, allowing Wiley to tie them securely.

Rosalina’s breathe came in ragged, panicked gasps. Her pale eyes darting around the room in terror as to what this place wanted from her. The man leant over her one side of the   
chair, Wiley leant over the other, both staring into her face questioningly.

“Alright poppet, that’s enough of the water works, thank you. Now, tell me your name girl.”

Rosalina turned her face towards Wiley, silently pleading with him to save her from this man, who was like no one she had ever met in her life. A cold, clammy hand grasped her jaw, turning it back to stare into the eyes of the said man. After several quiet sobs, Rosalina swallowed hard, forcing herself to reply.

“R-Rosalina Kleetus. Please, I don’t understand, who are you? What do you want from me, please, I don’t have anything!”

The man rolled his eyes, scoffing loudly.

“Well, Kleets, you’re in the Tower, and you shouldn’t be, at least not here anyway. So you obviously have found your way inside, and you’re going to tell us exactly what you’re upto-“

Suddenly a loud screech of a fury filled the room, the terrible man’s eyes widened, and Wiley clutched at his ears, his face contorted in fear.

**Caretaker, if you are quite finished. What do you think you are doing to that, poor, weak girl?**

The Caretaker backed away from Rosalina as the disembodied voice filled the room. Laughing nervously, the man’s hands fiddled nervously over his shirt, wiping the building sweat onto it.

“Well, er, Mistress, Wiley found this unfortunate just wandering around the Tower, and that’s against the rules! I was just restraining her as so she couldn’t hurt herself, that is-“

**Enough!**

The voice echoed around the room, not a single person breathed to break the silence.

**Kleets, if that is your name, I remember you.**

Rosalina swallowed hard, the soft scuffling of Wiley’s fingers pulling at the frayed fabric of the chair acting as a quiet comfort.

**The Tower does not keep Unfortunates. Yet, it kept you. You appear to be under some spell similar to Wiley's... You are to remain in the Tower until I find out why, exactly, the Tower has chosen you. Lock her in the cage.**

Wiley’s fiddling fingers stilled. The Caretaker smiled uneasily, nodding his head rapidly. Rosalina quickly glanced between the two, her eyes wide in almost blinding hysteria.

“Are you sure, Mistress? We can just keep an eye on her where she is for now, honest it would be no trouble-“

**Silence. The cage.**

The Caretaker sighed, defeated. Quickly, the man cut the bonding on Rosalina’s body, roughly standing her up.

“You heard her, poppet. Wiley, grab her. I’ll bring up the cage.”

Wiley wrapped his arms around the frail girl’s frame from behind, her arms flailing in hope of escape. A loud, slow grinding filled the room. Rosalina’s finger tips brushed the older boy’s face, a lightning bolt seared through her skull as a torrent of speech flooded into her mind. With a loud screech, Rosalina is flung out of the small window, her back smacking down onto thin, questionable metal. Wiley Sneak stood staring wide eyed at the girl, his face pale and lips shaking. 

“No, please wait!” 

The bared metal door slammed shut to the cage. Rosalina made to stand, but on feeling the cage sway bellow her, froze into a kneeling position. Her hair fell around her face as tears cut trails in the thick grime that covered her face. 

\---------

Rosalina stayed in that same kneeling position, crying, until the dull grey light of the sky faded into a pitch black. The light from the attic window provided barely any light in the giant birdcage.

Shivering violently from the cold, the hopeless girl crawled back into the cage, until her back pressed against the bars. Pulling her ice-like legs into her chest, Rosalina gave a   
weak sob, the tears having stopped hours before.

“Please.... Help me, anyone....”

The faint light from the window suddenly dimmed. Slowly, Rosalina’s eyes looked up to the Tower, one Wiley Sneak perched dangerously upon the ledge of the windowsill. His face was tilted down, his hair hiding his face. The two sat in silence, just looking at each other. Finally, Wiley reached out to the cage, slowly unlocking the door, before quickly leaping in and relocking it behind him.

Once again, silence fell between them. The soft protest of the cage’s warped metal and the raging sea bellow them filling the air. Rosalina’s cracked lips forced a small smile.

“Hi.”

Wiley’s eyes snapped up, appearing almost surprised by her sudden presence. Carefully, the primal like boy crawled towards her, until the two sat less than a foot apart. Rosalina followed Wiley’s hard stare down to the space between them, where she found his fingers tracing carefully through the thick layer of grime that covered the cage’s floor.  
Leaning in closer, Rosalina squinted at the markings Wiley’s hands had made, until finally, she realised that he was writing. Wiley appeared frustrated, furiously rearranging the dirt across the floor, before trying once again.

_Hi_

Rosalina’s mouth opened in surprise, her mind racing across all the possible things she could say next, she had so many questions. 

“Wiley, right?”

Mentally kicking herself at such a stupid, irrelevant question, Rosalina watched nervously as Wiley carefully traced letters. Finally, his nimble fingers stilled.

_Kleets, right?_

Wiley grinned childishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, and of course leave a Kudos if you want!


End file.
